The Perfect Plan
by Cynth19
Summary: AU,2020. Kurt and Blaine have never met in highschool. Blaine shares a flat with Rachel and Quinn and Nick and Jeff are his best irritating friends. They're all invited to Sam's wedding with Mercedes. Blaine goes stag and meet a young man who ha
1. Chapter 1

_**The Perfect Plan 1/?**_  
><strong>Media:<strong> Fic  
><strong>Title:<strong> The Perfect Plan  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R (for later chapters)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine (side pairings: mention of Blaine/others, Rachel/Quinn, Sam / Mercedes, Santana / Britanny for this part )  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> not really, there will be references to previous seasons so if you've seen the two first seasons then you'll be fine  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 4681  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU Future 2020. Kurt and Blaine have never met in highschool. Blaine shares a flat with Rachel and Quinn and Nick and Jeff are his best (irritating) friends. They're all invited to Sam's wedding with Mercedes. Blaine goes stag and meet a young man who has a crazy idea for them both.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Kurt's idea and the setting of the fic is mainly inspired from an episode from season 1 of 'How I met your mother' There's no need of having seen it to understand the story. I will try to update the fic at least once a week (twice if I manage it). I don't really know how many parts there'll be but I have the main story planned out already. This is my very first time at writing for this fandom and this pairing so I hope I won't have thel too much OOC. This part wasn't beated, I'll try to find someone for the rest of the fic.

part two

**The perfect plan.**

New York, January 4th 2020.

'Come on Blaine, you can't go stag to this wedding,' Jeff said while they were trying to find a tuxedo. They had waited too long and now they couldn't get anything good to wear.  
>'Seriously man, have you tried to call that Gave guy from the other night? He was hot, I'm sure he'd look good on your arm, and you know, you can always take him to yours afterwards if you follow my lead' Nick added with a smirk.<br>'Guys, it's ok, I don't mind going stag and no, I am not calling Grant, I was wrong about him, he's not made for me at all.' Blaine replied slightly annoyed. His two best friends had tried to get him to bring all the guys they could remember to his friend's wedding. Blaine had dated a few men over the past months but none of them seemed to be what he was looking for. Grant had been too pushy (yes, Blaine still believed that you don't need to have sex with a guy on your first date, call him old fashion but to him, it takes some time to reach that level in a relationship.) Gary had been the complete opposite of his personality, they clashed. They dated for three weeks until Blaine finally snapped. They still managed to remain friends, well, they tried but that failed as well… Then there had been Mike but he was bisexual, and when he had met with his girlfriend from highschool during one of their dates, Blaine realized that Mike still loved her and he confronted his boyfriend about this. He had tried to deny, tell Blaine that he was mistaken; he and Tina were just friend. Few days later, Mike ended it and apologized. He and Tina were now engaged and very much in love. Blaine and Mike became great friends and he liked Tina a lot too.  
>Yeah, Blaine had not been lucky in love. Maybe he was too demanding, that's what Jeff and Nick were always saying. 'Love is simple man, just don't think too much or you'll never act!'<br>And here he was, planning to go stag at Sam and Mercedes' wedding.

The tailor returned from the back of the shop and had three tuxes ready for them. They were not the best but they had no right to complain. It was half price and the wedding was in four days. All in all, they had been lucky to even find anything at such short notice.  
>'I need to get going,' Blaine said after they paid for their tux, 'Rachel asked me to give her my most honest and objective opinion on her song choice for her new audition, wish me luck'<br>'Good luck!' Jeff tried not to laugh and ducked before Blaine hit him.  
>'Yeah man, you're gonna need it' Nick added avoiding his friend as he passed by them glaring at the pair.<p>

Quinn was trying not to fall from the couch while she laughed at Blaine's expression of pure terror. Her fiancée could get scary sometimes.  
>'Come on Rach, be nice, at least he tried to help you, you can't say the same about me.'<br>'Don't remind me Honey, I'm still mad at you.' Then she turned her attention back to her friend. 'Seriously, I have worked so hard on that song and you're telling me that it's a bad choice for the audition. I just give up on you Blaine Warbler, what the hell do you know anyways?' She stomped out of the room and clacked the door for good measure.  
>Blaine joined Quinn in her fit of laughter.<br>'You're sure you still want to marry her?' he managed to say as his laughter finally subsided.  
>'I've been worse hobbit, trust me.'<br>'Oh I know.'  
>They smiled at each other.<br>'So, you've found something to wear for Sam's wedding?' she asked after a few minutes.  
>'Yeah, it was a real mission but we managed to find some good enough tuxes.'<br>'Next time, you'll listen to Rach and me and get them earlier, let's say at least two weeks before the day.'  
>'Duly noted.'<br>'And any word from… what was his name again? Gave?'  
>'Grant. No, I ended it. He was not for me.'<br>'But is anyone really made for you Blainey?' Rachel had returned from her fit and was now smiling again. 'I mean, you're so demanding, no wonder you haven't found anyone yet.'  
>'Thanks, I feel a lot better now Rach.' Blaine replied trying not to show how down he was feeling after what she had said.<br>'Oh no, I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it this way.'  
>'Yeah, you'll find someone Blaine. You're a real catch. I bet with that tux, you'll look so good that all of Mercedes's gay friends will be drawn to you like magnets.'<br>'Mercedes has gay friends?' he asked feeling a bit more hopeful.  
>'Well I remember at least two' Rach said. There's Eric and Marc.<br>Quinn opened her mouth to add another name but Rachel made her stay silent about it.

Kurt Hummel.  
>He had been Rachel's best friend from highschool and the beginning of their college years at NYADA. He had changed to fashion in his second year. Rachel had felt betrayed, she had always believed that the two of them would take Broadway by storm and become legends but Kurt's love for fashion was bigger and he left. They used to tell each other absolutely everything but Kurt had taken that decision without even consulting her. He had also been the reason why she broke up with Finn. She never really understood why but she just knew it had been his fault. They had grown apart after that until they had completely stopped talking three years ago.<br>'Marc is cute, blond tall with green eyes.' Rachel said trying to cover for the short silence.  
>'Yeah, and Eric is really clever but also a real dork, you two would get along!' Quinn added.<br>'Well, we'll see what happens when I'm there.' Blaine tried to remain positive; maybe they were right, he could get lucky for once.  
>'Oh and I thought about it, you were right Blaine, I'm singing the song you chose. I'm sorry for having yelled at you.'<br>'Don't worry, it's not like I'm not used to it.' She glared at him as he and Quinn shared a high-five.  
>'Anyway, I need to rehearse this song now. Can I count on you for your help again?'<br>'Sure.' Blaine replied.  
>'Good'. She smiled at both of them and returned to her room.<br>Blaine waited for the door to be closed and said  
>'Well, looks like she's not mad at you anymore.'<br>'I don't mind, make up sex is great!'  
>'TMI!'<br>Quinn laughed as Blaine left to get to his own room.

New York, January 8th 2020

The big day had arrived, although, it was not really that significant for Blaine. He had been to a few weddings of his friends already. But he could feel like something big would happen today, something that could possibly change everything. He was excited.  
>'Girls are you ready?' He asked for the tenth time that day.<br>'Almost.' He heard laughter and shushing noises coming from the other side of the door.  
>He walked to the mirror and checked his bowtie again. He was excited but also nervous.<br>'Ok, are you ready to get your mind blown away?' Rachel's voice came from the other room.  
>He turned to face the door and waited. Quinn came out first. She was wearing a dress cut just above her knees. It was light blue with little white patterns. It complimented her every curve without being vulgar. If Blaine were straight he would 'totally tap that' as Jeff and Nick would say.<br>'Wow, Quinn, you look gorgeous!'  
>'Thank you,' she smiled brightly at him, 'wait until you see Rach.'<br>The door opened for a second time and Rachel walked out dressed in a long silky night blue dress.  
>Blaine was speechless, she looked amazing.<br>'Do the turn Honey.' Quinn told her  
>She spinned a bit on herself to show the low cut of the dress that showed off perfectly her back and shoulders.<br>Blaine's jaw actually dropped. He couldn't wait to see the two women torture all the single men at the reception, when they'll see these two and know that there's not even one tiny chance for them to get them, they're going to feel suicidal. That's how good they looked. Once again, this was a proof that Blaine was 100% gay. He couldn't wait to see how Nick and Jeff would react.  
>'Well?' Rachel asked him.<br>'Wow, again, you two, you're going to kill every straight guys with want at this wedding!'  
>They both laughed at that.<br>'I'm lucky I'm gay or I think I would really be struggling to keep my hands to myself…'  
>'Ok enough lover boy' Quinn interrupted with a light hit to his shoulder. 'Seriously, you've talked too much about us, how about you? You're looking HOT!'<br>'He sure does! These guys won't know what hit them'  
>Blaine blushed as they went for a group hug.<br>'Well, if there's any lesbian there, I'm sure it'll be the same.'  
>'Oh there will be,' Quinn said, 'there's San and Brit coming as well. I think Sam invited them.'<br>'Maybe we can have some fun, what do you say babe?' Rach wiggled her eyebrows to her fiancée.  
>'Oh yeah, bring it on, especially when you're drunk. This night's going to be the best!'<br>'Girls, TMI!' Blaine whined as he tried not to think about lesbian orgies… Nick and Jeff had tricked him once into watching a movie promising him it wasn't porn. He still had nightmares about it…  
>'Ok, I think we should get going. Are Neff ready yet?' Rachel asked Blaine.<br>'Yeah, as incredible as it sounds they're both already waiting for us in the cab.'  
>'Wow, that's unusual!'<br>'Yeah well, they're excited to seduce all the pretty single ladies at this wedding. Maybe I could prank them and introduce them to San and Brit.'  
>'Oh you better not, Santana is really possessive over Brit. She'd kill them if they were only trying to talk to her wife.'<br>'More fun for me!' Blaine shouted as they left the flat. 'They'll learn that payback's a real bitch sometimes.'  
>'Well, Santana definitely is a bitch.' Quinn said with a smirk.<p>

It took them twenty minutes, three attempts from Jeff and Nick at trying to grope Rachel and Quinn and two angry threats at them to stop or they would lose both hands.  
>They all got out the car and joined the rest of the guest inside the church. There was a gospel choir already singing as everyone was trying to find their seats.<br>A few minutes later the groom entered on his mother's arm. Then it was the turn of the bride. For the second time that day, Blaine's jaw dropped. Mercedes was breathtaking in her dress. The one who had designed it was a real fashion genius.

The ceremony went well and Blaine totally caught Nick and Jeff sniffing by the end of it. He could not really hold it against them though since he too had shed a few tears. Not for the first time, he wondered if he'd ever get that. This amazing day with the person he loves more than anything else in the world, a perfect day surrounded by all the people he loves.

They had all arrived at the reception dinner and Blaine was getting impatient. Rachel had promised him that she would introduce him to Marc and Eric but so far she had been too busy gushing on Mercedes' dress, although he really could understand the excitement over it. He walked to her when his attention was caught by two beautiful women on the other side of the room. They were so engrossed in each other that they had not even noticed the two men trying to make conversation with them. Blaine came closer and laughed as he recognized his two best friends.  
>Nick spotted him and gestured to come join them.<br>'Dude, have you seen these two smocking hot ladies?' he pointed at Santana and Britanny who still had not paid them any attention. Blaine tried to keep a straight face, this was just too easy.  
>'Rachel and Quinn knows them, they were together in highschool. The latina is Santana and her wife is called Britanny.'<br>Blaine enjoyed far too much the way both their faces fell as he mentioned that the women were married to each other. Then, Jeff smiled as he seemed to have thought of something amazing.  
>'This is so hot man! I'm sure they'd be totally up for a trip to cloud nine aboard the Neff'<br>Nick nodded with excitement and they both walked to the two women once more and this time got their attention.  
>Blaine stepped a few steps back and waited for the storm to happen.<p>

'San is going to kill your friends, I hope you're aware of that.' A stranger's voice came from behind him. Blaine turned and was met by…

He had no words.  
>His jaw dropped again. It was becoming an habit today. He struggled to close his mouth again as the young smiled at him a bit mockingly.<br>'Hi.' Blaine finally managed to say.  
>'Hey.' The stranger replied still smiling but it was genuine now.<br>Blaine was about to say something else when all hell broke loose behind them.  
>The two men turned to a very loud voice speaking in English and Spanish. Blaine did not really understand everything but he couldn't stop the howl of laughter as he saw Nick's and Jeff's terrified faces as Santana was latching all her wrath on them.<br>He nearly fell for the fit of laughter but two strong hands kept him upright.  
>'Told you it would end bad.' The other man said laughing a bit as well.<br>'Payback's a real bitch.' He replied after he managed to catch his breath.  
>'Payback?' Did you plan this?'<br>'Not really but I may have helped in telling Nick and Jeff their names and well, when these two have names they think it's a direct way to third base.'  
>'What did they do to you to deserve such a harsh punishment?' the stranger asked curious.<br>'I'm gay and they made me sit through a lesbian movie, hardcore lesbian porn movie.'  
>At that the young man laughed out loud and Blaine's breath caught in his throat. He had never heard anything more beautiful than this man's laughter.<br>'Well, they deserved it then.' He said once he calmed down.  
>Blaine shared another smile with the stranger and their eyes locked for what felt like hours but probably was just a few seconds. He could not really tell what color his eyes were, there was blue, grey and a bit of green as well. They shone bright and beautiful.<br>He had been so engrossed with the other man that he had not noticed Nick and Jeff by his side.

'We saw you laughing.' Nick said in what he hoped was a dark tone.  
>'You knew about this, it's so on hobbit!' Jeff added in a threatening tone.<br>Blaine only laughed at them and their antics.  
>'Seriously guys, this was payback for the 'oh so great movie, dude you've never seen anything better in your entire life!'<br>They both narrowed his eyes at him.  
>'It is on!' and they left walking backwards and still glaring at him.<br>'You're friends are weird.'  
>Blaine turned his attention back to the other man and smiled.<br>'Oh trust me, you haven't seen anything yet.'  
>Then, the stranger took Blaine's hand and led him to a table in the corner. There were less people there and the music only produced nice background sound.<br>As they sat, the other man spoke.  
>'I figured we could go somewhere quieter.'<br>'I don't even know your name' Blaine said as realization hit him.  
>'I'm not going to tell you.' He said in a teasing tone.<br>'Why not?', he asked feeling his smile fade a little. He needed to know who this man was.  
>The young man now leaned closer to him and invaded his personal space, not that Blaine had any complains about that.<br>'Can I tell you a secret hot stranger?' he whispered.  
>Blaine swallowed hard. Their faces were only a few inches apart now, he could easily lean closer and kiss the man. Instead he replied:<br>'Sure.'  
>The other man leaned back in his chair and Blaine immediately missed the closeness.<br>'I have this fantasy of one perfect night in a lifetime.' He started explaining, 'two strangers meet somewhere and share an amazing night together. At the end of it, they part without having exchanged names nor phone number and promise they'll never see each other again.'  
>'I don't…'<br>'Wait. Then when they're both in their dying days, they can think back to that night and the memory of it will be perfect. I've named it "The perfect plan". What do you say, sexy hobbit?'  
>Blaine was conflicted. He really wanted to spend the whole night with this man, hell he wanted more than just one night but he had the feeling that the other man would just leave him now if he did not agree to his plan.'<br>'I'm in.' he finally said. 'But could we at least have, I don't know, some fake names?'  
>'Yeah sure, you go first.'<br>Blaine thought of something good but the presence of the gorgeous man was very distracting so he blurted the first word that came to his mind.  
>'Warbler.'<br>'Hmm, I like that. Nice pick Mr Warbler.' He paused then, 'ok, my turn : tire and lube.'  
>Blaine did not know if she should laugh or just look confused to that very strange choice. Still, he decided to play along:<br>'Well, Mr Tire and Lube, what do you want to do first?'  
>He did not reply and just took Blaine's hand again. He led him to another room, smaller with a piano.<br>Blaine smiled.  
>'Do you play?'<br>'I used to. I'm probably out of practice but my voice is amazing.'  
>'Well I could play and you could sing along.<br>They heard a loud crash and then four persons were joining them.  
>Blaine glared at his two friends for ruining this moment.<br>'Hey Blaine, Blaine, look at our two wonderful new dates, Blaine! Blaine, have you seen how gorgeous they look?' Jeff hopped while Nick was pointing at two giggling young women.  
>'Seriously Blaine, have you seen them? Ok, buy Blaine!'<br>And all four of them ran out as if they had not interrupted some perfect moment.  
>Mr Tire and Lube laughed.<br>'Well, it's nice to meet you Blaine. I guess I can tell you my name too now.'  
>'I'd love that'<br>'It's Kurt.'  
>'Kurt', he let the name caress his tongues and fall from his lips, 'Kurt' he said it again, 'I like that.'<br>Kurt tried to hide his blush as he looked through the lyrics. He seemed to have found a good one and handed the sheets to Blaine.

_Your song_

'We could sing it as a duet, that is, if you can sing.' Kurt suggested.  
>'Yeah, I can, I used to be in a glee club called "The Warblers", I was their lead soloist.'<br>A hint of recognition passed through Kurt's eyes but it was gone so fast that Blaine could have been imagining it.  
>'Well then Blaine Warbler, hit it.'<br>He let his fingers fly over the keys as he played the familiar tune.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_  
><em>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<em>  
><em>I don't have much money but boy if I did<em>  
><em>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<em>

Blaine almost missed his cue. Kurt sounded like an angel. He felt so many emotions all at once and there were no words to describe this feeling.  
>Kurt smiled at him encouragingly:<p>

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_  
><em>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<em>  
><em>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do<em>  
><em>My gift is my song and this one's for you<em>

Kurt whispered 'together' as they started on the next part of the song:

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
><em>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<em>  
><em>How wonderful life is while you're in the world<em>

They both smiled shyly at each other, their voices felt like they were melting with each other and it were producing the most beautiful sound both men had ever heard.  
>Kurt took the next part again:<p>

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_  
><em>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<em>  
><em>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song<em>  
><em>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<em>

He gestured for Blaine to sing his part:

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_  
><em>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<em>  
><em>Anyway the thing is what I really mean<em>  
><em>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<em>

And no words could have been truer. Blaine loved Kurt's eyes, they were beautiful and full of mystery. He had yet to find what color they were and he would be happy to search for the answer while staring into them for the rest of his life.  
>Blaine stopped playing as he reached for Kurt's hand. He then continued singing:<p>

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
><em>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<em>  
><em>How wonderful life is while you're in the world<em>

Kurt interlaced their fingers as he joined him for the end of the song

_I hope you don't mind_  
><em>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<em>  
><em>How wonderful life is while you're in the world<em>

They remained silent for a few minutes, not needing words between them. It was as if they did not need anything else than holding hands and staring into each other's eyes.  
>Sadly the moment broke when the sheets fell from the support. They both laughed lightly as they leaned even closer.<p>

'This might sound crazy but, I really don't want this night to end.' Blaine whispered as they leaned their foreheads together.  
>'It's still early.' Kurt replied.<br>'I know but…'  
>'Shh, no buts.'<br>'Ok.', he paused for a minute. 'Can I kiss you?'  
>'No.' Kurt said as he leaned back again. 'We don't want to ruin our perfect night Blaine Warbler.'<br>'How would it…' he was interrupted by Kurt's fingers on his lips.  
>'A kiss would ruin everything, ' he insisted, 'you never know if what you're doing is the right way to do it. There's the risk of being too long or too short. Sometimes the use of tongue just kills it completely. We don't want to take that risk. Tonight must be perfect.'<br>'I'm a great kisser' Blaine managed to say as Kurt removed his finger.  
>'Modest much?', Kurt laughed lightly, 'I believe you Blaine, maybe you really think you are and maybe it's true but what if I don't like it? What if you don't like the way I kiss?'<br>'I doubt that's possible.' Blaine opposed.  
>'Look,' Kurt tried to explain what he thought about all this, 'I think that the best part of a first kiss is the moment just before the two lips meet. The anticipation when we're so close but still not closing the gap between us. Do you want to try that?'<br>'Yes.' Blaine was hoping that once they were that close Kurt could not deny it any longer and they would share their first kiss.  
>'But no kissing, you have to promise me Blaine.'<br>'I…', Blaine felt defeated, there was no way he would made a promise to Kurt and then break it. He sighed and said 'ok, I promise.'  
>Kurt smiled brightly at him and leaned closer. Blaine met him halfway. They were so close. He could feel their breath mingling with each other. He had to fight every ounce of his body not to close the gap. They remained like this for a few seconds. It was perfect and yet felt like torture to Blaine.<br>Then, all to soon, Kurt leaned back and let go of his hand.  
>'We should dance' he said as he held his hand for Blaine to take again.<br>'There's no music.'  
>'We don't need it.'<p>

Blaine stood and took Kurt's hand as he led him to the center of the room. They started to sway to an imaginary tune. Kurt held his arms around his neck and Blaine took him gently by the waist.  
>As the dance went, they moved closer to each other until Blaine's face was buried in the nook of Kurt's neck. He wanted to kiss the smooth skin there so badly but he did not dare for fear of ruining everything and lose Kurt far too soon.<p>

'Isn't this perfect?' Kurt whispered in his ear.  
>Blaine shivered as he felt the hot breath on his skin. He resisted the strong urge to turn his head and capture Kurt's lips with his own.<br>'Yeah.' He whispered instead.

They danced for what felt like hours, holding each other close. None of them seemed to want to let go. Not yet.  
>But then, the end of the evening was there and when they returned to the main room all the other guests were gone.<br>Blaine felt a sudden sadness take over him. This was the end of their perfect night together. After this evening, he would only see Kurt in his dreams and memories.

'I don't want you to leave.' He said trying not to sound as desperate as he felt.  
>'Please don't Blaine, don't ruin our perfect night.' Kurt said in a sad voice.<p>

They shared one last dance. Someone had left a boom box on one of the table and Kurt put a CD in it.

_You're in my arms_  
><em>And all the world is calm<em>_  
><em>_The music playing on for only two__  
><em>_So close together__  
><em>_And when I'm with you__  
><em>_So close to feeling alive___

_A life goes by __  
><em>_Romantic dreams must die__  
><em>_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew__  
><em>_So close was waiting, waiting here with you__  
><em>_And now forever I know__  
><em>_All that I want is to hold you__  
><em>_So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending__  
><em>_Almost believing this one's not pretend__  
><em>_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come__  
><em>_So far, we are, so close ___

_How could I face the faceless days__  
><em>_If I should lose you now? _

Blaine fought the tears that were sure to come once all of this dream was over. He held on tight to Kurt and buried his face in his neck. This time he couldn't stop himself. He placed a soft kiss on the silky skin. He felt Kurt shiver under his lips but he remained silent and let Blaine kiss him again and hold onto him for now.

'How can this night be perfect ', Blaine whispered against Kurt's skin, 'if I have to keep the image of you walking away from me?

_We're so close__  
><em>_To reaching that famous happy ending__  
><em>_Almost believing this one's not pretend__  
><em>_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are__  
><em>_So close_

'Close your eyes' Kurt said to him as they parted from the dance.

_So close_

Blaine let his eyelids flutter shut. He felt a feather light kiss on his cheek then nothing.  
>He felt cold.<br>He opened his eyes again but Kurt was gone.

_And still so__ far_


	2. Chapter 2

**Media:** Fic  
><strong>Title:<strong> The Perfect Plan  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine (side pairings: mention of Kurt/OC, Rachel/Quinn, Sam / Mercedes, Santana / Britanny for this part )  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Spoiler from 3x01 for Kurt and Rachel's future after graduation  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 5712  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU Future 2020. Kurt and Blaine have never met in highschool. Blaine shares a flat with Rachel and Quinn and Nick and Jeff are his best (irritating) friends. They're all invited to Sam's wedding with Mercedes. Blaine goes stag and meet a young man who has a crazy idea for them both.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Kurt's idea and the setting of the fic is mainly inspired from an episode from season 1 of 'How I met your mother' There's no need of having seen it to understand the story. I will try to update the fic at least once a week (twice if I manage it). I don't really know how many parts there'll be but I have the main story planned out already. This is my very first time at writing for this fandom and this pairing.

New York, January 9th 2020

It was nearly noon when Blaine finally emerged from his room. The flat was empty, Rachel and Quinn had spent the night with Santana and Britanny doing some 'catching up', Blaine really did not want to think about it right now. His head was throbbing and he felt a bit sick. This is the reason why he could have murdered Jeff for calling him. The '3-6' tune rang in the silence of the room and for one moment, he just considered throwing the damn thing and ignore it for the rest of the day. Of course, when Jeff really wanted to talk he would just keep on calling, knowing that Blaine could not stand that song. It was guaranteed that he would pick up in the end.  
>Blaine walked heavily to the table where his phone was lying. He did not want to talk to anyone right now but if he did not get this call then his two friends would barge in and that would be worse.<br>'What the hell do you want?' he asked as he picked it up.  
>'Wow, you're grumpy today!' Jeff almost shouted on the other end, Blaine could hear the sound of muffled laughter in the background.<p>

'He probably did not get laid!' Nick added, and he heard the sound of a high-five being exchanged between the two.  
>'What do you want?' Blaine repeated impatiently.<br>'We wanted to know how things went with the young man we saw you disappear with for the rest of last evening. He was hot!'  
>Blaine swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.<p>

Kurt.

The night had really been perfect but Blaine had needed more and Kurt had refused and left.

'Neff to Hobbit, you're still with us man?' Nick asked as Blaine had gone silent.  
>'Yeah, I'm here. Look guys, this is not really a good time, I just want to crawl back to bed right now.'<br>'There's no way you're not telling us what went down last night. Don't you dare Anderson or we're going to kidnap you and make you sit in a strip club chained to a chair with numerous ladies doing lap dances for you!' Jeff threatened him.

Blaine shuddered and tried not to picture this horrible scenario. His two friends were crazy and he wouldn't pass them for joking.

'Ok. What do you want to know?' he asked, his voice tired.  
>'Well, tell us everything that happened.' They said in unison.<p>

And so Blaine did. He told them about Kurt's perfect plan, about the way he just felt a connection with the other man, something he had never even felt before. He counted them how they had sung 'Your song' and how amazing it was that their voices melted so well together. Then he mentioned the almost kiss and his repressed desire to do more, to close the gap and just taste. He got so lost in telling them the story that he did not even notice that they were not even interrupting him as they usually did when he mentioned kisses between two gay men. No, his friends had gone silent and were really listening to everything he had to say. He ended his tale by telling them how Kurt had left and the cold feeling it gave him when he had realized he was gone.

'Man, that sucks!' Nick finally said as Blaine had finished talking.  
>'And there's no way you can see him again?' Jeff asked in a gentle tone.<p>

Blaine was a bit surprised by their reactions. He would have expected them to actually praise Kurt for his genius idea. After all, they loved to do the exact same thing with all their conquest. Still, he remembered that they were both his best friends and knew him better than anyone.

'I promised him.' Blaine said in a defeated tone.

That was true. He had given his word that he wouldn't seek to see Kurt again but that had been at the beginning of their evening. He was also convinced that there had been something strong between them and Kurt must have felt it too. Maybe he had felt the same way has Blaine and had only left because he too had made a promise. If that was what had happened then they both had been real idiots.

'Blaine?' Nick brought him back to their conversation.  
>'Still here.' He said softly.<br>'Look man, we're coming over and yes we are so no need to try to convince us otherwise. You clearly need us right now.'  
>'Yeah, Neff's going to help lover boy get his man back!' Nick said in a ridiculous attempt at imitating that woman from their favorite game show.<br>'Guys, I don't think it's a good idea, I promised him…'  
>'Shut up Blaine, you're clearly feeling miserable and we hate it when you're like that.' Jeff interrupted him.<br>'Yeah man, we don't want an unhappy hobbit. We'll help you find him and then you'll just see where it leads.' Nick added.  
>'Yeah and if you don't let us help you, you're just going to regret it afterwards and then you will hate yourself for having given up so easily.'<br>'If this guy is mad at you for wanting to see him again then he's dick!'  
>'Worse than that even, he's a….'<br>'It's ok, I get it guys' Blaine said a bit amused.

They were right though. Maybe this could ruin all his chances but he had to try. He had to know what could be instead of always wondering and living in regret.

'Ok guys, let's do this.'

He heard cheers on the on the other end and smiled.  
>Kurt 'Tire and Lube', I'm not letting you go that easily.<p>

It had been hours since they started to look for any clue that would tell them who was Kurt and where to find him. They had come across some mention of a garage called 'Tire and Lube' in Ohio but Blaine wasn't sure if this had any link to his Kurt. The owner of the shop looked burly and the complete opposite of the man he was looking for. Still, he kept the link saved just in case. Nick and Jeff had asked their 'dates' from the previous night if they knew anything about him but they had both said they had never seen him before that evening.  
>Blaine was starting to lose hope after another hour of fruitless results.<p>

'This is hopeless guys.' He said in a defeated tone. He fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.  
>'Hey don't say that Blaine,' Jeff came next to him and placed his arm around him in a comforting gesture. 'Maybe we can ask Sam. The plane has probably landed by now.'<br>'I don't think so, they have a ten hours flight and the departure was only three hours ago.'  
>'Ok, you know what, maybe we can ask Quinn and Rach when they're back. They were friends with a lot of the guests from the wedding and were both in highschool with Mercedes and Sam after he transferred from Dalton. They must know something about your Kurt.' Nick said trying to remain positive. He really hoped he was right because seeing Blaine so down did not please him one bit.<br>'You know what we should do right now?' Jeff asked them both.  
>'What?' Nick replied.<br>'We should order pizzas and Chinese, Blaine, you still have booze in the fridge?'  
>'I'm still hangover guys… 'he reminded them.<br>'Well we can still have the food.' Nick said and got up to get his phone. 'But I'd prefer just pizza, what you're saying Blaine?'  
>'Sure, why not.' He was not really paying attention to anything.<p>

He really appreciated what his friend were trying to do but right now he just wanted to go back to bed and curl in a bowl waiting for hope to come back to him. If he was honest with himself, he did not believe that he and Kurt would meet again. He did not even know if Kurt lived in New York or even in this state. He could be anywhere. He could have someone in his life already and had only done this with Blaine because he had felt lonely at the wedding or he had taken pity on him. He did not know anything about Kurt and here he was, spending hours online, calling guests that were at the wedding just to get a clue that would lead him in the right direction. Some part of him knew this was ridiculous and that he'd better move on but another part, one that was still full of hopes and dreams concerning his life, was telling him to keep looking and right now he just did not know what he wanted to do. All he knew was that he wanted to see Kurt one more time, no, he _**needed**_to see him again.

Hours later, all three were sprawled on the couch and all the boxes and cans were lying around them on the floor. Nick and Jeff were sleepy and Blaine was debating if he should try to get up and clean the mess before Rachel and Quinn returned. He had not time to decide though, as the door to the flat opened and his two roomies entered.

'What the hell happened here?' Quinn shouted as she took in the state of their living room.  
>'Hi to you too' Blaine said to her smiling mockingly.<br>'Seriously Anderson, you better clear this up or you can be sure that you'll never have sex for the rest of your life' she threatened showing her high heels.

Blaine gulped, these things were dangerous. Why did he even tell them to get such shoes?

'Ok, calm down please, I'm going to clean up and you and Rach can go to bed. Tomorrow everything will be spotless and you won't even remember the mess. Deal?'

'Deal. Well apart from the going to bed part. I'm not tired and Rachel needs to send something to Santana and Brit.'  
>'Can you start the computer Honey?' Rachel asked in a sleepy voice.<br>'Sure babe.' Quinn replied as she walked to the desk but she did not find the laptop there. Blaine followed to tell her that he had borrowed it to do some researches with Nick and Jeff.  
>'What was so important that you couldn't get to do it on yours?' Quinn asked him curious.<br>'Well, you know how damn slow the internet connection is on mine, so I used Rachel's instead. Please don't be mad' He looked at her with his oh so famous puppy dog eyes. No one could resist that look, well, apart from Quinn but he tried anyway.

'You haven't answered my question Blaine. What was so important to look for on a Sunday afternoon?'  
>He remained silent.<br>'Blaine?' Rachel asked him too.  
>'Ok, there's this guy I met at the wedding and we promised each other that we wouldn't see each other ever again afterwards but I just can't seem to let go.' He explained in a rushed tone.<br>'Well, was it Marc or Eric?' Rachel asked him with an encouraging smile.  
>'Neither.'<br>'What? Are you sure he was gay?' Quinn wanted to know.  
>'Yes.'<p>

Rachel and Quinn exchanged a long look. Was Blaine talking about who they thought he was?

'His name's Kurt.' Blaine said. 'That's all I know, oh and he used the term "Tire and Lube" as an Alias before telling me how he was really called.'  
>'That's a nice name, Kurt I mean, not the other part.' Rachel said forcing a smile.<br>'So you want to see him again then?' Quinn asked him ignoring her fiancée's gesture to just drop the subject.  
>'Yes but I don't know where to find him. As soon as Sam and Mercedes have landed I'll try to ask him if he can help me.'<br>'Oh no Blaine, you are not disturbing our friends on their honeymoon. They don't want to hear about the external world. It's their time only and no one should break this!' Rachel looked at Quinn and tried to tell her without words to go with it.  
>'Yeah, Rach's right Blaine.' She said against her will, 'you'd better leave them alone.'<p>

Rachel smiled brightly at her fiancée but Quinn did not return it. She was torn.  
>She remembered how hurt Rachel had felt because of Kurt. She did not really know the whole story but she had not forgotten the long phone calls until after midnight with a sobbing Rachel on the other end. And she really understood why her fiancée did not want to go back to this. She had been miserable. Had it not been for Jesse and herself, she thinks that Rachel would not have fared that well after Kurt's sudden departure. Still, she was torn because she really loved Blaine and wanted him to be happy. She could tell that this was very important for him. She also used to love Kurt, they had been friends in highschool and it had been fun with all the others in Glee club. It had been a family. But with graduation, said family slowly got torn apart…<p>

'Ok.' Blaine just said sounding like they had just announced him that Christmas had been cancelled forever.  
>Quinn had to bite on her tongue not to tell Blaine that they knew who Kurt was.<br>Their friend got back to the living room to get the laptop and give it back to his girls. He then returned and started to clean up the mess. He smiled a bit as he saw Jeff and Nick snuggled close on the coach and completely gone to the world.  
>After their flat was almost back to normal, he woke his two friends and told them that they'd better go. They sensed that Blaine was not feeling good but he made them understand that he'd prefer being alone for now. They begrudgingly left him, letting him know that they were here if he needed anything.<p>

'We love you man, and we won't give up. Tomorrow we'll help you with more researches.'  
>Blaine was too tired to even tell them that it was no use. He had a feeling that it wouldn't lead them anywhere.<br>'Bye hobbit, get some sleep.' Nick said as he ruffled his hair.  
>'Yeah, you look dead on your feet,' Jeff added with a little smile.<br>'Bye guys.' Blaine replied faking a smile in return.

Nick and Jeff looked at him for a few seconds, they looked torn. They knew Blaine was not alright right now but they also understood that he wanted to be left alone. So after another pat on his shoulders, they left the flat.  
>Blaine shuffled back inside. He was walking to his bedroom door when he heard Quinn say:<p>

'Thanks for cleaning up so fast Honey.'  
>'No problem.' He said in a dull tone.<br>'Blaine?'  
>'Yeah?'<br>Quinn walked towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
>'Goodnight.' She said.<br>Blaine tried to smile but it felt forced.

Quinn opened her mouth and for a moment he thought that she would say something else to him. But then she closed it again and turned back to her and Rachel's room.  
>Blaine walked to his and closed the door behind him. Once alone he leaned his forehead against the cool wood and sighed. He felt so exhausted. He had gone through so many states of emotions over the past hours that he felt completely drained.<br>After a few minutes standing there he walked to his bed and lied down. He closed his eyes as he relived his 'perfect night' for what felt like the hundredth time since Kurt had left him.

_**How could I face the faceless days**_  
><em><strong>If I should lose you now? <strong>_

Blaine did not notice when the tears started to fall. He tried to remember how it felt to hold Kurt in his arms, close against his chest, the way he smelt as Blaine had been breathing his skin, the feel of his soft skin against his lips, the feather light touch of Kurt's on his cheek. He was haunted by his angelic voice. He could still see his beautiful eyes. Glasz was their color, he had looked it up.  
>Some part of him still wanted to believe but the realistic voice in his mind was telling him that he wouldn't see Kurt again. And it hurt. It hurt more than what he had expected. He felt like he had been given the chance to find the most important person in his life and it had been torn away from him as soon as he had realized he needed him.<p>

Later that night, Quinn passed next to Blaine's door as she was getting some water from the fridge. She was next to his room as she heard a distinct whimper. Worried, she knocked gently on the door to see if her friend was alright.

'Blaine? Honey, what's wrong?' she asked in a soft voice.  
>No answer.<p>

She walked slowly to the bed and realized that he was asleep. His eyes were tight shut and his brow was furrowed. He looked in pain. She sat next to him and laid a hand on his cheek. It was damp. Blaine was crying.

'Baby, what's wrong?' she tried to soothe him, rubbing her hand on his back gently.  
>He did not wake up.<br>She was about to start shaking him a bit when she heard another whimper. It sounded like Blaine was trying to say something.  
>She leaned her head closer hoping to catch what it was if he did it again.<p>

'Kurt…' she heard after a few seconds.

Blaine's voice sounded so broken and he started crying again still deep asleep.  
>Quinn did not know what to do. She hated to see her friend suffer but she also knew that she couldn't go behind Rachel's back. She would never forgive her if she did.<br>Without a word, she stood up and walked silently out the room. She closed the door behind her and walked by to theirs. She had to talk to Rachel.

Rachel was lying on their bed eyes closed, listening to music and mouthing the lyrics silently. Quinn sat next to her and ran her fingers through her long hair. The other woman leaned into her gentle touch and opened her eyes. She plucked the earphones out and smiled at her fiancée.

'Hey you' she said in soft voice.  
>'Rachel, we need to talk about Kurt.' Quinn went right to the point. It was late and she knew that this would be long.<p>

Rachel reacted immediately. She slapped Quinn hand away from her head and sat down abruptly.

'There's nothing to talk about.' She said in harsh tone.  
>Quinn sighed.<br>'Honey, don't be like that, please.' She tried to soothe her but Rachel had gotten up and was walking to their bathroom.  
>Quinn followed her and closed the door behind them, leaning on it to block the path to Rachel. She wouldn't back down so easily.<br>'Please babe, don't' Rachel said now pleadingly. 'I really don't want to talk about this with you. It was hard enough seeing him there yesterday.'  
>Quinn did not budge and Rachel turned her back on her.<br>'I was in Blaine's room a few minutes ago' Quinn told her, 'he was crying.'  
>'Is he alright.' Rachel turned back looking concerned.<br>'No, he's not.' Her fiancée replied 'I was sitting next to him when I heard him say something.'  
>'What was it?' Rachel feared that she knew already but waited for Quinn to confirm it.<br>'He was calling Kurt's name.'

A long silence followed this revelation.  
>Rachel slumped to the floor and brought her knees to her chest.<p>

'I can't do this Quinn.' She said in a small voice.  
>It hurt to see her like that but she had to know, she had to do this for Blaine and also Rachel.<br>'What happened Rach?'  
>She sat facing her and took her hands in hers.<br>Rachel looked away.  
>'I don't really know where to start.'<br>'Hey we have time baby, just try to tell me ok?'  
>Rachel nodded and started her tale.<p>

_NYADA, New York, 2013_

_ Rachel was completely exhausted after all her classes that day. She really loved it though. It was all that she had ever wanted. It would guarantee her and Kurt their place on Broadway. They would become legends. As Kurt was always saying 'The world won't know what hit them!'_

_She went back to their shared flat and called for him. No reply. She shrugged, he was probably having another late night 'studying' with Greg. She smiled at the thought. Greg was good for Kurt and he was also very talented. She had hated the guy when she first met him but then they had all become close and she had helped Greg to make his move on Kurt._  
><em>It was just her alone tonight then. She turned her computer on and connected on skype. She sent a call to Finn Hudson, her highscool sweetheart. Long distance relationship was not easy but they had made it work somehow. She waited for him to connect as she walked to the kitchen to heat up some prepared meal that Kurt had made for her. As she walked to the table she noticed an opened letter addressed to Kurt. She knew she shouldn't look but she and Kurt told each other everything so it did not matter if she read it and he'd tell her about it afterwards. She took the envelope a started to read the letter. Her eyes grew wider as she kept on reading. When she was finished she let the letter fall on the table. The sound of the micro wave brought her back from her train of thoughts. She took the meal back to her room and moved without really paying attention to what she was doing.<em>  
><em>She was still under shock.<em>

_Hours later, Kurt came back to the flat humming happily under his breath. Rachel was waiting for him on the couch. As he stepped in the room she turned the light on._  
><em>Kurt blinked slowly trying to adjust.<em>

_'Rach?' he asked surprised to see her still up. It was past 1 and he knew that she had a class early._  
><em>He noticed the letter she was holding in her hand. Kurt frowned at that. It was his acceptance to 'The Art Institute' of New York. He had applied for their fashion program.<em>  
><em>'When were you going to tell me?' she asked in a quiet tone. Had she cried, Kurt wondered.<em>  
><em>'I don't know Rachel, I wanted to but…'<em>  
><em>'But what? Why did I have to find out after you already took the decision to leave NYADA?' her voice was growing louder by the second and Kurt flinched a bit. He was not ready for a confrontation. He was drunk and all he wanted was his bed.<em>  
><em>'Look Rachel, 'he tried, 'can we please talk about this another time?'<em>  
><em>'No, we're going to talk right now otherwise you're just going to let it go and leave!'<em>  
><em>'I wouldn't…'<em>  
><em>'No Kurt! Why didn't you tell me?' she stood up and shook the letter near his face. He took a few steps back from her.<em>  
><em>'Because I knew you would react like that!' he shouted at her. 'I knew that you would freak out and be mad that I'm abandoning you in our big Broadway dreams! But guess what Rach, people change, they grow up and find new interests!'<em>  
><em>He took a deep breath to calm down. He did not want to fight her. He loved her, he really did but she just did not understand him anymore.<em>

_'I would not have reacted like that! Or maybe I would have but I'd have tried to understand, I'd have tried to be there for you in your time to take a decision! Yes Kurt, you're right! People do grow up and so did I. I would have understood but right now I just feel betrayed because you're my best friend. You're one of the only close person I have in this city and I just care so much about you and it hurts that you did not tell me about this.' She finished as the tears started to fall._  
><em>'Rachel…' Kurt came closer but she just walked away from him and locked herself in her room.<em>  
><em>Kurt launched himself on the couch and kicked in the table. This is not the way he had pictured his great evening to end…<em>

New York, January 10th 2020

Rachel was crying silently in Quinn's arms. It hurt to think back to that night. It had been the first time Kurt and she had fought like that since graduating.

'Shhh' Quinn soothed as she was rubbing gently her back. 'It's ok baby, it's in the past.'  
>Rachel broke their embrace and looked her in the eyes. Quinn leaned for a soft kiss on her damp lips. Rachel responded to it with force and cupped her cheeks as she tried to deepen it. Quinn reluctantly broke their lips apart and settled for a peck on her fiancée's forehead.<p>

'What happened next?' she asked her after a few minutes of silence. 'I suppose that this fight isn't the only reason why you're so opposed to see him again.'  
>Rachel shook her head confirming that there was more to that story.<br>'I made a terrible mistake.' She said only loud enough for Quinn to hear.

_NYADA, New York 2013_

_ Rachel was still mad at Kurt. They had not spoken in weeks. She had noticed him packing his belonging into boxes a few days earlier. He was really leaving her. As if that was not bad enough, she had broken up with Finn. She couldn't stand that he had taken Kurt's side in this and they had fought for hours on the phone. At the end of their conversation they both decided that this was not working any longer and put an end to their relationship. Rachel had cried herself to sleep after that._  
><em>The next day, Kurt had prepared her breakfast and laid it on her bedside table. He had added a short note to it.<em>

_'I'm really sorry about what happened with Finn. I tried to explain your point of view to him but he wouldn't listen. To be honest I think that he was not really ok with the long distance relationship anymore._  
><em>I hope we'll talk again soon. I miss you.<em>  
><em>Kurt x'<em>

_Rachel had smiled a little at that. Maybe they would be alright. She missed him too, a lot._

_The day went by quickly and for her last class she was with Greg. They went to get a coffee after Drama class. She asked him if he could tell Kurt that she was ready talk with him again._

_'What do you mean?' Greg had been surprised at her request. 'You guys are not talking?' he asked her._  
><em>'No, we had a fight a few weeks ago and we have not talked since then.'<em>  
><em>'What did you guys fight about? He has not told me anything.'<em>

_This was strange Rachel thought. Kurt seemed to always be telling everything to her and Greg but then again he had not told her about his decision to change college._

_'He hasn't told you either?' she asked him._  
><em>'Told me what?' Greg sounded a bit confused.<em>  
><em>'Well, you'll learn sooner or later anyway,' she knew that this was not her secret to tell but she had thought that Kurt had at least told Greg about this, 'he's going to leave NYADA for another college. He wants to study fashion.'<em>  
><em>'What?' Greg sounded just as shocked as she had been.<em>  
><em>'Yeah and we fought because he had not told me about it and I found the letter they sent him with his acceptance to their fashion program.' She explained.<em>  
><em>Greg seemed to get angrier by the second.<em>  
><em>'Greg?'<em>  
><em>'Why the fuck did he not tell me? I'm his boyfriend for Christ sakes!' he started to shout scaring the other customers in the coffee shop. 'if he thinks he can just dump me like that, he's got another thing coming.' He added in a threatening voice.<em>

_Rachel tried to calm him down but when he glared at her, she recoiled from him. He looked furious and it was starting to scare her._

_'I have to go.' He said abruptly as he left her without another word._

_Rachel felt like she had done a horrible mistake. She tried to convince herself that she was probably overreacting but she dialed Kurt's number to tell him just in case._  
><em>He picked up after the second ring.<em>

_'Rachel, what do you want?' he did not sound angry or annoyed, just tired._  
><em>'Kurt, hi. Look, I'm calling because I may have done something I shouldn't.' she said in a quiet voice.<em>  
><em>'What do you mean?' Kurt asked her sounding mad again.<em>  
><em>'I may have told Greg about you leaving NYADA.' She said sounding scared. She waited for her friend lashing at her but it never came. The line had gone completely silent. 'Kurt? You're still there?'<em>  
><em>She heard a loud noise in the background and what she thought was Greg's voice, then, the line went completely dead.<em>  
><em>'Kurt? Kurt?' she called after him sounding now worried.<em>

_She was shaking. She was convinced that something bad was going to happen and it was her fault._

_ When she finally came back to their flat a few hours later, all of Kurt's boxes were gone. She walked panicked to his room but he was not there. There were no notes. Nothing. He was gone, just like that._  
><em>She called Jesse to ask if he maybe knew anything but she couldn't reach him.<em>

_The next day, Jesse called her back. He explained to her that Kurt had asked him to remove all his things from the flat. She asked him what happened and he only told her that Kurt had spent the night at the hospital. It turned out that Greg was abusive and had hit Kurt until his body was covered with bruises. She choked on her tears as she realized that she had not noticed anything. Kurt and Greg had been going out for months now and she had not even noticed how wrong things had been between them. Jesse told her that Kurt was not coming back. Once all the papers for the 'The Art Instistute' were filled he was moving in with a friend he met as he had visited the fashion department a month ago. Rachel asked Jesse to tell Kurt how sorry she was. He promised he would but Kurt had never called her again after that. When she had tried his phone, she learnt that he had changed his number._  
><em>She felt so guilty and never tried to contact him again.<em>

_***_  
>New York, January 10th, 2020<p>

To this day, Rachel still believed this had been her fault. She couldn't see Kurt again. She wouldn't stand the hate he'd feel for her after what she had done.

'Oh my God… I never…' Quinn did not know what to say. She was shocked to hear that Kurt had been in an abusive relationship.  
>'You can break up with me now. I know I'm a horrible person.' Rachel started to cry again as she detached herself from what she was convinced to be her soon to be ex-fiancée.<br>'What?' Quinn asked confused and a little hurt. 'What do you mean you want to break up?'  
>'I don't deserve you Quinn, not now that you know what I've done.' Rachel said in a whisper.<br>'Rachel, this was not your fault.' Quinn took her hand in hers and squeezed tight. 'And I'm sure that Kurt knows it too. The only one at fault was Greg, he's the one who beat him up.'

Rachel whimpered and Quinn took her back in her arms.

'Rachel, please, stop beating yourself up over this. These situations are always complicated and I'm persuaded that there are not many ways to go around it. You believed that Kurt was happy with his boyfriend and he never let anything show. He should have mentioned it to you but I guess that he closed himself up because of Greg. People in abusive relationships tend to do that. They try to block out the rest of the world and act as if everything was normal. He loved you Rachel and knew that you needed him so he did not want to put that weight on your shoulders. And yes, it was stupid and he should have told someone but we can't really understand unless we've lived it too.'

Rachel was still crying silently in her fiancée's shirt.

'I think you should tell Blaine about Kurt, Honey.' She said after a few more minutes of silence only broken by the sound of Rachel's sniffing. 'And you need to forgive yourself. This could be a good thing babe. '  
>'Really?' Rachel was not convinced. She had managed to keep the secret from Quinn for so long that she had grown used to not thinking about it.<br>'Blaine looked really miserable today. I can't stand seeing him like this and you can be sure that Nick and Jeff are not going to let him give up.' Rachel laughed a bit at that. 'I think it would be great if Kurt came back in your life. He was your best friend. You need him, even though it's been so long, I can feel that you still miss him. And this could also be good for Blaine. I think they would be good for each other.'  
>'You're sure it's going to work out between them?' Rachel asked her.<br>'I have a good feeling about them.' She replied simply.  
>Rachel smiled softly and leaned for a kiss. Quinn could feel her shuddering against her. Her cries had finally subsided.<br>'So are we going to tell him then?' Quinn asked as they broke apart.  
>Rachel tucked her head under her chin and nodded slightly.<br>'Yeah, tomorrow we'll tell Blaine.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Media:** Fic  
><strong>Title:<strong> The Perfect Plan  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine ( Rachel/Quinn )  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Spoiler from 3x01 for Kurt and Rachel's future after graduation  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 6197  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU Future 2020. Kurt and Blaine have never met in highschool. Blaine shares a flat with Rachel and Quinn and Nick and Jeff are his best (irritating) friends. They're all invited to Sam's wedding with Mercedes. Blaine goes stag and meet a young man who has a crazy idea for them both.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Kurt's idea and the setting of the fic is mainly inspired from an episode from season 1 of 'How I met your mother' There's no need of having seen it to understand the story. I will try to update the fic at least once a week (twice if I manage it). I don't really know how many parts there'll be but I have the main story planned out already. This is my very first time at writing for this fandom and this pairing.

New York, January 10th 2020

Past 4 A.M.

Rachel and Quinn were still in the bathroom. Both were feeling too numb to get up just yet. They had been in the same position for hours.

'We should probably go to bed baby.' Quinn said trying to convince herself to move.  
>'We should go see Blaine now.' Rachel replied, although she did not sound very motivated.<br>'We can't, even if he's awake, he still has an early class and it's an important one. Do you think he would even go if we told him about Kurt now?'  
>'I feel bad keeping him waiting though.'<br>'I know, me too.' Quinn sighed in Rachel's hair.

The brunette made a move to get up but fell right back in her fiancée's arms.

'We really need to go to bed though.' She said, laughing softly.  
>Quinn nodded. It took them a few minutes to finally manage to get up from the cold bathroom floor. Both women could barely feel their legs. When Rachel tried to take a step, she stumbled and fell against the wall.<p>

'Ouch.' She hissed in pain.

Quinn, who was feeling a bit steadier, walked to her and helped her move back to their room.  
>They fell together on the bed, laughing quietly.<p>

'Remind me to never do that again.' Rachel said trying to catch her breath.  
>'Yeah, same for me.' Quinn replied as she was trying to get them both under the covers. It took her a few attempts but she finally managed.<br>Rachel scooted closer and they lay in a close embrace as they both fell asleep.

Blaine woke up after what felt like only a few minutes sleeping. His head was killing him and he felt dizzy. He tried to take a few deep breaths before finally shucking the covers and sitting down. He turned to his bedside table and saw that it was only 5 AM. He groaned, he could easily get back to sleep for another hour before getting ready for his class. But he knew it was useless. Even if he lay back down, he wouldn't be able to close his eyes without thinking of Kurt. The other man had haunted his dreams.  
>Blaine was mad at himself for not moving on, for having fallen for Kurt so quickly. He was mad at Kurt for making him feel this way, for not being there. He needed him there. Why couldn't he be there?<p>

He slowly got up and shuffled to his wardrobe to get something to wear. He found some old sweatshirt and a pair of skinny jeans at the top of his messy pile of clothes in the closet. He then walked to his bathroom and started the water of the shower. He knew better than getting in immediately, he was feeling cold and he was not risking cold water. As he passed by the sink, he took a second to look at his reflection in the mirror. He looked awful.  
>He turned back to the shower and took off his t-shirt and sweat pants and then, climbed in.<p>

In the other room of the flat, the noise of water running woke one of the two women fast asleep. Quinn looked around in the darkness to see where it was coming from. She leaned over Rachel to reach for the lamp. Rachel groaned in her sleep and hid her face in her fiancée's breast.  
>After a few seconds, Quinn understood that what she was hearing was Blaine taking a shower. She yawned and lay back after putting the light out. As she was trying to find her position again she felt Rachel moving away from her.<p>

'Why did you put the light on?' she asked her in a sleepy voice.  
>'Go back to sleep baby, it's nothing, just Blaine in the shower.' Quinn reassured her softly.<br>'Why is he taking a shower at…,' she turned to look at their alarm clock. It read 5:17 AM.  
>'I don't know. Let's go back to sleep.'<br>'But if he's awake then we can go see him.' Rachel sounded more awake by the second.

As much as Quinn loved her, she was tempted to just knock her out so that she could go back to sleep.

'I'm going to see how he's feeling.' Rachel chucked the covers not caring about her fiancée's protests of leaving her alone, it being so cold and to put the covers back up this instant!

Rachel stood up and looked for a robe to put on. It really was cold at this hour. Quinn turned her back to her and mumbled in the covers about not getting any for at least a week. Rachel doubted her threats were very serious though, there was no way, Quinn could make it longer than two days. Yes, she was that good she thought with a tiny smirk.

A bang came from the other side of the flat and Rachel was brought back to the present. She walked silently around the bed and got out of the room. She tried to be quiet as she closed the door. The she decided to prepare something to eat. She was starving. And it was common knowledge that she was grumpy before breakfast.  
>As she started looking for something in the fridge, she heard Blaine enter the kitchen.<p>

'Rach?', he was surprised to see her up this early. He tried to think if she had an early call back for her auditions planned today but then he remembered that it was on Wednesday.

She turned to look at him. She had to hide a gasp when she saw how terrible he looked. His eyes were still a bit red rimmed and puffy. He was paler than usual. But that was not the worst. It was how his gaze was downcast. Usually, his eyes were always shining with joy or mischief, the latter being when he hung out with Jeff and Nick. But right now, they looked like there was no light in them anymore.  
>She did not say a word and walked to him. When she was close enough she just couldn't help herself. She brought him closer and held him in a tight hug. She felt him resist a bit at first. But then he melted in the embrace and held on even tighter.<p>

Blaine buried his face in his friend's neck. She felt warm and, right now, it's what he needed. Someone to hold him and remind him that he was not alone. He could not stop the tears. He had amazing friends and he knew they loved him more than anything but he had felt so alone.

Rachel's heart broke when she felt something damp running down her neck. Blaine was crying. She could not stop the feeling of guilt taking over her.  
>She slowly broke the embrace and put both her hands on Blaine's cheeks. She used her thumps to wipe his tears.<p>

'Oh Blaine…' she tried but she did not know how to continue this sentence.  
>'I'm a mess.' He said trying to laugh but it did not reach his eyes. 'I'm sorry for breaking down like this in your arm Rach, I just…'<br>'Shh, you don't need to apologize for anything.' She soothed him. 'Actually…' she started but got interrupted by Blaine's phone ringing on the table.

Blaine walked to get the call wondering who could be calling him this early in the morning.

'Blaine! You need to come meet us outside right now.' Nick said in a pressing tone.  
>'What?' Blaine was confused. What did his crazy friends want? He was also shocked that they were actually already awake.<br>'No questions hobbit, just come outside the building, we're waiting for you in the cab near the entrance.' Jeff instructed him.  
>'Guys, I have a class in a bit more than an hour. What the hell are you up to?' he demanded to know.<br>'We've found a great way to find Kurt, now stop wasting our time and get your ass here!' Nick ordered him.

His friends hung up leaving Blaine in a state of shock. What was their crazy plan again?

'Who was it?' Rachel asked him.  
>'Jeff and Nick, they want me outside for some reason.' He replied still feeling confused.<br>'What are they up to so early?'  
>'They said they found a way to find Kurt.' He answered feeling a bit in a daze.<p>

Rachel did not know what to say. Her brain was screaming to tell Blaine that she knew who Kurt was but another part of her did not feel ready yet. She had hoped that Quinn would be by her side as she told their friend everything.

'But, what about your class? You know you can't afford to miss it Blaine.' She said instead hating herself a bit for not being brave enough.  
>'I know, but…' he sounded conflicted. Rachel was right though. If he missed this class, he'd risk being banned to sit for the exam and he really needed to pass. 'You're right, I'll call them and tell them to come up here later.<p>

Rachel wanted to kick herself. Blaine was so defeated again. The little light of hope that was there seconds ago in his eyes was gone.

'Look Blaine,' she started before he dialed his friend's number. 'Maybe you can go see what they're up to, then you tell them to drive you to the school and you can continue whatever it is you were doing afterwards.'

Blaine smiled at her.  
>'Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Better go now though or I'm sure they're going to kill me for keeping them waiting for so long.' He walked to her and gave her a quick hug before taking his phone, keys and strap bag and walking out.<p>

Rachel leaned back on the counter and sighed. She's better call Nick and Jeff to give them a good reason to let Blaine go to his class.  
>She went to her phone and dialed quickly.<p>

'Blaine, move your ass!' she was greeted by Nick sounding bossy.  
>'It's not Blaine, seriously don't you check the ID caller before picking up?' she said a bit exasperate. It was still early and she was not keen on dealing with the mad duo, but she had to do this, for Blaine.<br>'Rach? Why are you calling us?' Jeff asked surprised.  
>'I have a secret to tell you both but you need to promise me you won't speak a word of this to Blaine.' She continued in a rushed voice.<p>

She had a few minutes left tops until Blaine had joined them in the cab.

'Oh, this sounds interesting' Nick said with glee. 'Tell us more, Berry' he demanded.  
>'Promise me first.' She urged them.<br>'We promise not to tell Blaine about the dirty secret you're about to tell us' they said in unison.

She rolled her eyes at them automatically thinking this was about sex.

'It's about Kurt.'  
>Silence.<p>

'What about Blaine's man?' Nick asked suspicious.  
>'Me and Quinn were both in high school with him. He was in the same Glee club. After graduation, we went together to the same college, NYADA in New York.'<br>'Why didn't you tell this to Blaine?' they demanded to know sounding scandalized. 'You've seen how down this whole research mission made him.'  
>'I know. It's complicated and I promise that I will tell him when he's back at the flat.'<br>'Why wait…'  
>'Blaine has an important class he needs to attend to and he can't be distracted,' she insisted hoping they would understand, 'If I had told him this morning, he would have ditched the class and be banned from sitting at the exam at the end of the month.'<br>'So why telling us?' Nick asked.  
>'Because, I need you guys to give up on the plan you had, create an excuse, I don't care, but Blaine can't miss this class.' She was now begging them almost because she knew how little they cared for education.<br>'Ok, Berry, we got it. We'll tell him something convincing enough and then we'll pick him up right after his class and go back to the flat. That way we make sure you're going to tell him.' Jeff said 'Of course he loves you Becka, don't worry.' He added as Blaine entered the car.  
>'What?' Rachel was confused at the sudden change then she heard Blaine's voice in the background and understood that Jeff was covering for the call. 'Thanks Jeff, I promise you, we'll help Blaine find Kurt together.' She ended the call smiling.<p>

Jeff hung up with a satisfied expression and turned back to his boys.

'Blaine, it's so great to see you!' he greeted his friend a bit too enthusiastically.

Nick shot him a questioning glance and he just tried to make him understand that things were good.

'So, what's your big plan?' Blaine asked curious.  
>'Well, we had an appointment with a professional to make a photofit of Kurt but he just told us that the cops need him on a serious case.' Jeff explained feeling quite proud of his excuse. They did have an appointment though and it hurt him a bit to think of the $300 that he would lose.<br>'A photofit? Really?' You can't be serious!' Blaine said trying his best not to judge his friends. He knew that whatever plan they had had it would turn out to be crazy and unrealistic but this one was even worse than what he had imagined.  
>'Well, it would have worked.' Nick defended their genius idea, 'you'd have described what you remember of Kurt's face and then we'd have put hem all over the city!'<br>It took a great effort not to face palm at this.  
>'You two are crazy' he finally said laughing a little.<p>

They both grinned because they knew that they were geniuses and Blaine was just too blind to see how great their plan was.

'Well, if the appointment's cancelled, then we'd better get you to your class.' Jeff changed subject.  
>'You are getting me to my class?' things kept becoming weirder by the second. Since when, did his friends actually care about him getting to class?<br>'Yes Dude, we know you have an important exam coming soon and you need to be at this class.' Nick continued.  
>Blaine looked at them both. He felt like he was being scolded by his parents. This was so unlike them. Usually Rachel and Quinn were there to keep him in line.<br>'Rachel just called you before I got in the cab, didn't she?' he said as the two tried to keep looking innocent.  
>'No she didn't. We're not just about fun and games' Jeff replied trying to sound offended.<br>'And sex' Nick completed with a smirk and a high five to his partner in crime. 'We care about school too, studying is important!' he nodded frantically looking serious.

Blaine burst out laughing as his two friends glared at him.

'Right.' He said deciding to drop it for now.

The cab stopped and Blaine realized they had arrived at the school. Jeff and Nick ushered him out telling him they'd pick him up after his class. He wanted to ask them why but then they had closed the door and the cab was already leaving him behind. He sighed and turned to climb up the steps and get to his class a bit earlier.  
>He entered the empty room and sat down at one of the desk in front. He took his books and notebook out of his bag and started re-reading his notes.<p>

After three attempts at reading the last lesson, his thoughts wandered to what had happened that morning. Was it only him or were all his friends acting stranger than usual around him. He couldn't help feeling like they were all hiding something. He shook his head at the thought. It was ridiculous, he was starting to feel paranoid too now. He'd better get back to reading.

The class started a few minutes later. Blaine did his best to stay focused all along but when he left, his brain felt all mushy and he did not remember what had been the main subject of their debate. He'd have to ask Clara if she could lend him her notes if he caught her in the library during the week. And hopefully, his notes were clear enough for him to be ready for the next class.

As he walked along the corridors he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it and read the text:

'Meet us outside in the cab, we're going to yours.'

Blaine wondered what Jeff and Nick wanted to do back at the flat. He shrugged and continued to walk until he spotted the cab outside. As soon as they saw him, they opened the door and gestured him inside.

'So how was your class?' Jeff asked him as he settled in the car.  
>'As if you're interested.' He teased.<br>'No, we're really not.' Nick added. 'Back to business now!'  
>'What?'<br>'We're going back to yours, we managed to get the guy for the photofit in the end.'  
>'Guys…' Blaine started<br>'No, we're doing this Blaine. I had to bribe him with $100 in addition to the $300 that I had already paid him to convince him to come after his appointment with the police.'  
>'You really shouldn't have wasted money Jeff.' Blaine said tiredly.<p>

He loved his friends, he truly did but this was just crazy. What were they even hoping for? That Kurt would walk the streets and see his face plastered everywhere, as if that wouldn't freak any sane person. He would probably believe that the police was after him or something.  
>Still, looking at his friends and how hopeful they were for this to work, he let it go and allowed them to have their fun. He could always make sure that they don't put the portraits everywhere. After all, he knew how to bribe his friend into doing what he wanted too. So he just lay back in the seat and waited for the cab to drive them home.<p>

Rachel and Quinn were preparing lunch for them and the boys. The brunette had told her fiancée that Jeff and Nick would come over with Blaine. She also admitted having let the duo know about the fact that they knew who Kurt was. Quinn had been a bit mad at first. It was never a good idea confiding in the boys, they could barely keep a secret for an hour. But Rachel had reassured her as she told her that she had made them promise to remain quiet. In return, she had had to swear that she'd let them come over while she and Quinn would tell everything to Blaine.

Rachel was feeling more nervous by the second. She was scared that Blaine would be mad at them both for keeping him in the dark. She really hoped that he'd understood that this was hard on her too.

The door to the flat opened and three men entered. Quinn came to greet their friends.

'Hey boys!' She came closer to Blaine and engulfed him in a tight hug. 'How you're feeling, baby?' she whispered in his ear. He held on  
>tighter as a response.<p>

She sighed in his curly hair. She really hoped that they'd get their cheery and happy friend back soon.

'Hey, what about us?' Jeff said indignantly.  
>'Don't you love us too Quinny?' Nick added sounding offended.<p>

Quinn broke her embrace with Blaine and glared at him.

'Don't you ever call me that again.' She said in a low voice looking serious. Then, she broke into a smile and hugged them briefly.  
>'Blaine's always been your favorite anyway.' Jeff grumbled as she walked back to the kitchen.<p>

Blaine laughed as he saw the fake hurt looks on both their faces.  
>'Sorry guys, but yeah, it's true.' And he followed Quinn leaving the two sulking.<p>

Rachel raised her head from what she was doing as she heard footstep coming closer. She took a deep breath and tried to relax.  
>A few seconds later, Quinn came back with all three men walking behind her. The brunette looked at Jeff and Nick and they both nodded confirming that they had kept their promise.<p>

'It's your turn now' they both mouthed in silence.

She turned to Blaine and sat him down.

'I don't want to…'  
>'Sush Blaine.' Rachel interrupted him as she sat opposite him. Quinn took the chair beside her and Jeff and Nick sat on each of Blaine's sides.<p>

Blaine looked at all his friends confused.  
>'What's going on?' he turned to Jeff 'Where's the guy for the potofit?' he asked him.<br>'He's not coming Blaine' his friend replied.  
>'You should listen to what Rachel has to say.' Nick added looking pointedly at the brunette across the table.<br>'Right.' She cleared her throat. She felt more nervous than when she had to pass an audition. 'Blaine, I've not been completely honest with you.'

Blaine listened to everything both his friends had to say. The more he heard and the more hurt he felt that they had not told him sooner. When they arrived at the part when Kurt left after being beaten up by his boyfriend, he felt tears coming to his eyes. Rachel continued to explain what happened next, how she had stopped hearing from Kurt and how guilty she still felt about what had happened so many years ago. When she was finally finished with the story, she was crying and begging him to understand how hard this was for her and that she really felt horrible for not having told him everything earlier.

Blaine sat there not moving. He felt numb. One part of him wanted to yell at Rachel, be angry and lash out, while another part was willing to try to understand her. She reached for his hand on the table and he let her take it.

'I think that we can help you find him again.' She said in a small voice.

He looked up and met her eyes. They were read and puffy from crying. The part of him that wanted to hate her disappeared. This must have been hard for her and it clearly was still hurting her to think back at that time. He nodded, not trusting his voice right now.

'Let's find him!' Jeff and Nick shouted in unison, making him and Rachel jump.  
>Quinn smiled, still with tears in her eyes, and looked at the two persons she loved the most. She was so proud of Rachel and happy to see the first genuine smile on Blaine's face since the wedding.<br>'Yeah, let's do this.' She said with determination.

They all sat for a few minutes at the table not really sure what to do next. Where should they start?  
>Suddenly, Quinn got up and walked to hers and Rachel's room. She was gone for a few minutes and when she returned she was holding what looked like an old notebook. There were drawings and doodles all over it.<p>

'You kept this?' Rachel asked sounding a bit hurt.

This was Quinn's notebook from high school, as she laid it on the table, Blaine could see why Rachel was not fond of it. The doodles were all about her but they were not friendly at all. There were insults written all around. They threw a questioning looks at the two women.

'Back in highs cool, I used to hate Rachel.' Quinn explained quickly as she opened the notebook and started looking for something.  
>'Really?' Blaine was shocked. He had always believed that his two friends had been in love since forever. It was hard to imagine a time in which it was not the case.<br>'Well, I did not really hate her, I was mainly jealous and she irritated me constantly' she kept flicking the pages, 'but that's in the past' she added taking her fiancée's hand and placing a kiss on her fingers.  
>Rachel smiled at her, her eyes filled with love.<br>'There!' Quinn shouted making them all jump again.  
>'What?' Jeff asked excitedly.<br>'The phone number of Mercedes's parent's.' She said triumphantly as she walked to get her phone.  
>'I don't get it.' Nick was confused, 'aren't we looking for Kurt's number?'<br>'You really think he kept the same number since high school?' Blaine replied to him. 'But seriously, though, why is it good that you found their number?' he asked Quinn.  
>'Because, Kurt is Mercedes's best friend. Or he used to be, 'she explained as she was dialing the number. 'And Mercedes told us that Kurt designed her dress. So even if they're not that close anymore, she must have his number so she could contact him easily for all the times she had to try on the dress before the ceremony.'<br>Blaine smiled feeling hope coming back to him.  
>'That still doesn't explain why you want to call her parents.' Jeff said still confused.<p>

Quinn shut him up with a galre as the call connected.

'It's because her mum will have information about everyone who helped organize her daughter's wedding. She'll have Kurt's number too.' Rachel told them while Quinn was busy on the phone.

'Hi, Mrs Jones, it's Quinn Fabray.' She greeted the other woman. 'I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm a friend of Mercedes'.' She let the woman talk on the other end.

Blaine was looking at the phone hoping he could hear what the woman was saying. He wanted to ask Quinn to put her on loud speaker but Rachel stopped him with a look.

'I wanted to ask, this is going to sound a bit strange maybe, but I really loved her dress and would love to know who designed it.' A short silence followed and then Quinn laughed. 'Right, yeah you got me, I could never hide anything from you, I remember' she said with a smile. 'ok, the truth is that my best friend Blaine met him and he's desperate to see him again.' She explained and waited. 'Yeah, he's a good man, trust me, I've known him for years and from what he told me things went quite well between he and Kurt that evening.' She waited a bit longer. 'I promise you Betty, he's a nice guy and wouldn't hurt Kurt.' She paused looking serious for a moment.

Blaine was hanging on her every word. He was praying every god that he did not believe in for this to work. Rachel was holding his hand and squeezed to reassure him while Nick and Jeff were both holding him and letting him know that they were here and praying for just the same thing as he was.

'I know, I promise you Betty, Blaine is a really good man.' Quinn said gently as she met his gaze and smiled at him. 'Ok, thank you so much' she reached for the notebook and a pen and started to write something down. 'Yeah, I will. I'll call them in a few days, I don't want to burst their bubble so soon.' She laughed softly. She then thanked Mrs Jones for everything and promised that the next time they're in Ohio, Rachel and she would stop by for a visit. 'Yeah I will bring them too' she ended the call telling Betty to say hi to the rest of the family.

Blaine waited staring at Quinn, or more precisely at the piece of paper she was holding in her hand. His friend put the phone in her pocket and turned to the rest of them with a big smile.

'There you go Blaine.' She said as she handed him the address of Kurt's workplace. 'Go find him.'

Blaine reached for the piece of paper with trembling fingers. This was it. His chance to see Kurt again. He looked down at the address. It was in New York. Kurt was in the same city. He felt like crying and laughing at the same time.

'Well man, what are you waiting for?' Jeff asked bringing him back from his daze.  
>'Yeah, let's go!' Nick added and they both pushed him out the chair and led him to the door.<p>

Blaine stopped.

'What the hell man?' they said in unison.

Blaine felt a gentle push from behind and turned to his two girls. They were smiling at him encouragingly.  
>This was his chance. He couldn't let it go.<p>

He shook himself and tried to breathe deep. He was suddenly feeling so nervous and unsure. What if Kurt did not want to see him again? What if he did not even like Blaine once he saw him not all dressed up and wearing a tux? Worse, what if Kurt was not single?  
>All these thoughts were juggling in his head and he just let his friends lead him outside. He felt like he was working on autopilot, letting Jeff and Nick control his every move.<p>

The ride in the cab only took ten minutes and once they stopped at the foot of a huge building, Blaine was wondering if it wouldn't be better to just drive back home. Fortunately, his two crazy friends were there and they made him go out of the car.  
>He almost fell on the sidewalk and both had to hold him straight so that he wouldn't hurt himself.<p>

'Hey man, don't be so nervous, this is meant to be.' Jeff told him trying to reassure his friend.  
>'Yeah, it's destiny!' Nick assured him with a huge smile. 'You're the Merlin to his Arthur' **<p>

Blaine would have laughed to the reference but he was feeling far too nervous.  
>Jeff went for a high five that Nick returned.<p>

'Ok lover boy, got get your man now.' They said in unison as they entered the building.

Blaine had not even noticed that they were already inside. He was shaking with nerves. As he took a few steps ahead he stopped. He had no idea in what department Kurt was working. Apparently from what he had understood, he was a designer but he was probably a bit young so Blaine doubted that the whole building belonged to him.

He started looking around frantically in search of a clue. Then he saw someone familiar.  
>He walked to her as fast as he could.<p>

'Please, look at where you're… Blaine?' Tina was surprised to see her fiancée's ex.  
>'Tina?' Blaine was just as shocked. Then he started to talk very fast hoping that she could help him.<br>'Wow, slow down please' she laughed a little. 'Star from the beginning.' She smiled at him encouragingly.  
>'I'm here to see Kurt but I don't know where exactly he works in this building and I really need to see him' he looked at her pleadingly 'please if you can help me…'<br>'I know Kurt very well.' She told him smiling widely, 'he's still an intern in the design department, he needs to finish his year and then he'll be hired as a full time designer.'  
>'That's awesome.' Blaine said feeling a bit impatient. 'What floor is he on?' he asked her.<br>'He's on the third one.' Blaine started running towards the elevator when he heard her calling him back.

She ran to him and stopped him from pressing the buttons.

'He's not here' she said and suddenly he felt like crying again. 'He's on his lunch break. Let me call him, I'll tell you where he is.'

Blaine could have kissed her right now instead he went for the biggest smile he could muster as he waited for her to call Kurt.

It took a few seconds for him to pick up.  
>'Hey Kurt, look would you mind if I joined you in a few minutes?' she lied still smiling at Blaine.<br>They both waited for his answer.  
>'Yeah, sure baby. Where are you right now?' she went silent as Kurt told her the name of the restaurants he was at. 'Thanks, see you.' And she ended the call.<p>

Blaine couldn't wait anymore, he took her by both her shoulder and asked where Kurt was.

'It's the Italian restaurant down the road, it's called _Ai Fiori_.'

Blaine hugged her and kept saying 'thank you, thank you, thank you!' then he ran again.  
>'Blaine!' she called him back.<p>

He stopped and turned to her.  
>'It was great seeing you again, we should catch up some time with Mike.' He smiled and nodded, 'oh and' she added as he was starting to run again 'Good luck!'<br>He smiled widely at her and then ran outside the building where his two friends were waiting. They looked outraged when he just passed by them saying something about not having time.

He kept running until he arrived at the restaurant. He stopped to catch his breath.  
>Nick and Jeff both arrived behind him and were demanding to know what was going on.<br>He did not explain and just went inside.

As he entered, a waitress asked him if he had booked a table. He explained her that he was here to meet somebody and she smiled and led him to the main room where all the customers were eating.

The place was crowded.

Blaine started to walk among the tables looking for the man he so desperately needed to see. It took him a few minutes and he was starting to feel desperate when he finally spotted him.

He felt his heart racing as he recognized the back of Kurt's head. He was sitting alone in the far left corner of the room.  
>Blaine took a few steps closer trying to ignore how nervous he felt. As he finally arrived at Kurt's table he cleared his throat.<p>

'Hi.' He said, not trusting himself for something longer.

Kurt raised his head as he heard someone talk to him. He was about to complain about how long the service took in this restaurant when his eyes landed on Blaine.

His breath caught in his throat.

Blaine waited for Kurt to say something, anything, reassure him that this was not a mistake. But Kurt looked shocked to see him standing there.

Kurt felt his mouth go dry and he blinked several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Blaine was starting to feel like an idiot. It had already been a few minutes and Kurt still had not said nor done anything. Maybe this had been a mistake. He opened his mouth to start apologizing when suddenly Kurt stood up.  
>Blaine was locked on the spot as the other man came closer. He was sure that anyone in the room could hear his heart race in his chest.<p>

'You found me.' Kurt said softly.

Then he launched himself at Blaine and kissed him.  
>Blaine was shocked at first. He could not believe that Kurt was actually kissing him. As he felt him move away a little, he finally responded trying to show in this one kiss how much he was happy to see him, how much he needed him and how much he wanted to stay and kiss him as long as Kurt wanted him.<p>

Unfortunately they were both human beings and as everyone else they needed to breathe.  
>They slowly parted but remained close, their foreheads leaning against each other. It felt like how it had been after their duet but better because now, Blaine was allowed to kiss him.<br>Kurt tried to catch his breath as he stayed close to Blaine. For the moment, he just needed to feel him near, to know that this was not a dream.

'This was the stupidest plan ever' he whispered softly.

Blaine leaned back and frowned at him. He could not have imagined what just happened, could he?

'I should never have left you.' Kurt said as he met his eyes.

Kurt smiled at him and Blaine could not remember a moment he had felt happier in his life.

'Thank you.' Kurt said as he leaned for a soft peck on Blaine's lips.

'For what?' Blaine asked as he chased after Kurt's lips again.

They both melted in the kiss. Kurt hands reached around Blaine's neck where they held him closer to him. Blaine griped him gently by the waist. Kurt deepened the kiss. He felt the other man's tongue on his lower lip asking for entrance. Kurt willingly opened him mouth allowing him to entangle their tongues together.

They kissed like that for a few minutes until they got interrupted by a blushing waitress who was finally here to bring Kurt's pizza.  
>Both men laughed softly and apologized to her.<p>

'Don't worry. It's good to see people in love.' She said and then walked away smiling.

The two were still in each other's space when Kurt took Blaine's hand and made him sit opposite him.  
>Blaine complied happily not letting go.<p>

'Thank you.' Kurt repeated 'for breaking your promise.' He smiled at him looking happy.  
>'I couldn't stay away.' Blaine simply answered.<br>'I'm glad.'

Blaine smiled as Kurt entangled their fingers together.  
>For the first time since they parted, both men felt complete again.<p>

A/N:

The reference Nick is making is about a British TV show 'Merlin'. Nick and Jeff used to watch the show when it aired during their high school years (they still do, Nick has all the dvds). Merlin and Arthur are the main characters in the show and a great part of the fandom shipps them as a couple (yes I do too ^^) and so for Nick and Jeff they're the ultimate OTP and that's why Nick says this to Blaine. Blaine could have argued that Merlin and Arthur aren't technically canon in the show but seriously, Nick would have reminded him of all their epic gay Destiny and all the eye sex and UST ;) 


End file.
